El radio show de México
by lovely rrh
Summary: Este es un lindo mensaje que México les quiere comunicar a todos ustedes , por favor leanlo si son mexicanos de corazón, cuerpo y alma. No es largo , sólo es un mensaje. Pasen por aquí por favor
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa~ estaba la otra vez pensando en como sería si dominara el mundo y lamentablemente no pude imaginarlo TT^TT, pero bueno ,pensé en que dominar el mundo sería más fácil si le lavo el cerebro a mis lectores y muajajajaja así que decidí en hacer un programa de radio aun que lamentablemente fue canselado a ultimo momento así que utilizaré a Hetalia como herramienta para conseguir mis metas. ¿Han escuchado el radio show de hetalia?bueno será algo como eso ,cortito ,rápido ,awesome y algo divertido. La idea será xasi originalmente mia puesto que me inspiré en pinky y cerebro y el radio show de hetalia. Bien sin más nada :**

**¡LEEEAAAAAAAAAANN,LEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAN Y LEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAN! XD**

* * *

Hola amigos aquí presentando el primer capitulo de "Dominemos al mundo México" , yo soy; como podrán ver : México. Debido a que es nuestro primer episodio al aire por este canal esperamos que este programa sea de tu total agrado.

Ahora bien comenzemos con nuestra primera seccion donde yo;Mexico, recibo algunas preguntas dirigidas a mi y yo las contesto . Muy bien, comencemos con la primera es de ;** Zaii nena **, y dice :Ayer iba caminado con mi familia por el centro comercial y vi que una de las tiendas tenia un letrero que decia Calzones a mitad de precio y toda la gente se junto inmediatamente y comenzaron a escoger de un lado y el otro . La verdad es que nunca habia visto tanta locura por querer comprar calzones. Mi pregunta es ;Por que es importante comprar calzones . Te agradeceria si me respondieras.

Bueno, sin duda es un suceso un tanto extrano pero la mera verdad comprar calzones es algo muy importante ,digo, cuando los manchas demasiado pues necesitas repuestos y cuando estan a mitad de precio mucho mejor .Lo que digo es que no importa de que se trate si hay ropa a mitad de precio siempre veras a la gente amontonarse , nos gusta lo barato. Espero haber contestado tu pregunta.

La siguiente carta es de :** Val~lalala ** y dice: Hola soy una gran fan tuya, siempre escucho tu programa y esta vez queria enviar una pregunta ; Te gusta la bandera que tienes? . Solo es una duda. Gracias.

Muy bien, Val~lalala , por supuesto que me gusta , no por nada es la mas bonita del mundo y no es que sea solo por los colores sino que tambien por el significado de ella y ademas nosotros no fuimos como otras naciones que fueron bien simplistas con sus banderas .No quiero ofender a nadie. y tampoco copiamos colores de espana sino que tanto los colores y la forma es original ,ahora, si te preguntas por que?, pues porque somos bien chingones.

Con esto se termina la seccion de las cartas para mi y comenzamos con las canciones para dedicar .Como ustedes saben yo les canto en vivo y en directo . Esta vez me llego una peticion de mi companero nacion Noruega , al parecer esta peleado con su amado desmadroso Danes por lo que me pidio una cancion dandome las ideas para escoger la que yo quiciera y aqui esta mi querido Noruega :

Tu cabello es solo una pequena porcion de todos los matojos que tienes mi amor

Tienes pelo en la espalda,en la tripa y hasta en el ombligo tienes mogollon

Mas de una vez me he quedado enredado entre las grandes matas de tu canalon

Eres Kinkong ,eres una selva tropical y yo nene yo soy tu tarzan

Sigo, tu boca no esta demasiado mal pero tus dientes son algo sobre natural

Y eso que yo de dientes no deberia hablar pero al menos mi vida los suelo limpiar

Tu alitosis mato al doberman del vecino a 200 marinos de un barco aleman

En el zoo no te dejan entrar las mucetas te han dicho que hueles fatal

Pero te quiero

Sigo, tu voz me destroza los nervios cuando estoy dormido y bienes con cosas asi

Como Lukas por qu'e no me quieres

Por que no me abrazas

Por que di por que

Joder que te calles ,que pases de mi

Que te abrace tu madre yo quiero dormir

Y ya que te vas mira ver si ventilas un poco mi amor que te has vuelto a escapar

Pero no hay nada peor que tu ninfomania

Me tienes a saco de noche y de dia

Mi pobre flautilla que no puede mas

No le das ni un segundo de paz

Eres un ser insasiable destrozas munecos inflables de un solo achuchon

Tu cama es un circo romano

Y yo soy el cristiano que tiembla esperando al leon

Pero te quiero x5

Y por mucho que digan me bienes mejor que la Saron Stone

Con tu pelambrera me echo dos abrigos que quitan del frio mejor que el bison

Tu olor corporal contraresta el olor infernal de mis pies y eso es algo genial

Tu gran apetito sexual es mejor que un gimnacio

Contigo estoy hechi un chaval y por eso te quiero .

_Osiris Flores. Cancion para una novia_

Muy bien,espero te haya gustado . Con esto pasamos a nuestra siguiente seccion llamada El dato curioso

Sabian ustedes que poseo el volcan mas pequeño del mundo y vive con mi compadre Puebla , por mas que le dije que el crecilax que Estados unidos le vendia no servia para nada no me hizo caso pero bueno,ahi el dato curioso.

Ahora pasemos a la seccion de anecdotas, veamos esta carta es de: Anónimo, soy España -.- . La ultima vez que viajé por México me pasaron cosas muy extrañas. Viajaba por Guanajuato y mientras caminaba en la osuridad para llegar a mi habitación me tropezé con una enorme maseta de barro y pues rodé. A la mañana siguiente salí a caminar y tropecé con una piedra y rodé por todo el camino hasta topar en una pared - fue muy doloroso- , después fuí a un museo de terror y a la salida me di de tope con un vidrio- suerte que no lo quebré - , luego me golpie con el poste de un parquimetro . Muchos accidentes me pasaron . ¿Tuviste algo que ver mi pequeño travieso? o es que a Guanajuato no le gusta los extrangeros .

e_e típico de ti España, En primer lugar no gano nada con perseguirte y hacer que tengas multiples accidentes en segundo lugar ¡no soy tu niño travieso !, ya crecí. Como sea , solo fue muuuuyy mala suerte. Y bueno, hasta aquí la sección de anecdotas.

Se nos ha acabado el tiempo pero dejo una pregunta al aire para todos ustedes : ¿qué arían si vieran a inglaterra vestido con un traje de baño para mujer moviendo las caderas?, por favor Estados Unidos no te enfades conmigo. Estaré esperando sus respuestas. No se olviden de enviarme sus preguntas , sus anecdotas o si tienen un dato curioso que compartir ,tambien estaré interesado en que me pidan canciones para dedicarle a alguien .

Es todo de mi parte ,nos vemos en otro capitulo de su radio show favorito "Dominemos el mundo México".

* * *

**Fue bien cortiyo porque no sé que tanto va a gustar , por favor responde a la pregunta de México y envía anecdotas o lo que quieras para que aparescan aquí estaré bien contenta de recivir tu respuesta . **

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Solo saludaré porque éste fic se ha vuelto propiedad de mi amado México así que para los que están leyendo esto : Gracias por leer ,que yo y México estamos muy complacidos. Por cierto , México me pidió que les dijera lo siguiente; "Amo a mi pueblo y por ustedes lo daré todo . Muchos me han dicho que la corrupción que invade mi cuerpo es terrible y lo acepto pero por favor comprendan que yo solo soy la tierra que intenta ser el puente para la tranquilidad de todos ustedes ,el cambio radica en ti".**

**Sin más nada por favor lean y disfruten.**

* * *

Bienvenidos todos a otro capitulo de "Dominemos al mundo México", seguimos grabando en el mismo lugar y me siento muy bien porque aun lado de mi cabina está el radio show de mi primo Estados Unidos de Norteamérica , ustedes dirán ;"¿por qué se sentirá tan bien si eso quiere decir que E.E.U.U le hace competencia?", la respuesta es fácil . Tengo más radio escuchas jajaja.

Así, con esta bella tarde nublada comenzaremos nuestra primera sección : "Cartas para mi". Y esta es enviada por **Nana-mi pasta **y dice así : Hace unos días acompañé a mi mamá a pagar el cable y cuando veníamos de regreso -aclaro que íbamos en carro- vi a una pareja de chavos como de mi edad parados en una parada de camión y me di cuenta de que el chavo tenía pegado a su trasero una cartulina floresente color naranja que decía ;Clausurado. La verdad que yo no me hubiera querido enterar de ello porque es algo que ni ami ni a nadie le incumbe . Mi pregunta es la siguiente: ¿Qué piensas de ese tipo de personas que nadamas pierden el tiempo de esa manera?

Bien, Nana-mi pasta. Es verdad que nadie quiere enterarse de ese tipo de cosas pero lejos de que para algunos les cause gracia o que alguien se moleste por esa clase de actos , lo único que puedo decir es que todavía no he escuchado de ninguna ley para castigar ese tipo de insultos a la vista. Recuerda que soy , o mas bien , somos una nación libre, mientras no dañen a terceros todo estará bien .

La siguiente carta es de **Lady Raven Baskerville** y dice lo siguiente: ¡Hola! soy mexicana y te adoro. Soy de ese 3.14 por ciento que no te echan pestes . ¡Vamos se que podrás salir de esta situación difícil , pero bueno aquí va mi pregunta ¿qué prefieres ? Pedro Infante o Vicente Fernandez .

La respuesta es rápida y sencilla : Pedro Infante. Verás ,conocí a este hombre , sencillo , amable , carismatico y sobre todo muy patriotico. Nunca supo que yo era el país que él tanto amaba pero convivimos mucho. A parte de eso , su voz hacía que muchas suspiraran , digo, si lo has escuchado hablar o cantar estoy más que seguro que te a arrancado más de un suspiro. Además, en sus peliculas siempre fue muy versatil , tanto podía hacerle de indio como de rico ,así como de barrio como de músico ,etc. En cambio Vicente, aun que si lo conozco bastante bien , aparte de que tiene una voz escepcional no le puede competir a Pedrito en carisma , energía y versatilidad. Tal ves no pienses como yo pero esa es mi opinión.

Con esto terminamos la sección de las cartas para mi y comenzamos con las canciones a dedicar . Como ustedes saben yo las canto en vivo y en directo . Esta vez es una canción a petición de Francia para Canadá ,parece que el chico no quiere creerle que tan solo hablaba con la chica de la recepción cuando ella le quiso coquetear y él como es fiel ,jaja si claro *cufcuf* , digo , no dudo de ti amigo, le dijo a la chica que estaba recervado para su amor de maple. Aquí te va:

Si te vienen a contar  
cositas malas de mi.  
manda todos a volar  
y diles que  
yo no fui  
Yo te aseguro que yo no fui  
son puros cuentos de por ahi  
tu me tienes que creer a mi  
yo te lo juro que yo no fui.  
Si te vienen a contar  
cositas malas de mi  
manda todos a volar  
y diles que  
yo no fui.  
Todos me dicen por ahi  
que tienes cara de yo no fui  
y a ti te dicen  
y yo lo ví  
tu me tienes que creer a mi  
ay mamá que yo no fui  
(yo te aseguro que yo no fui)  
mira muchacho que yo no fui  
yo te aseguro que yo no fui  
tu tienes cara de pirulí  
yo te aseguro que yo no fui  
mira chaparra que yo no fui  
yo te aseguro que yo no fui  
Ooohh que barbaro compaito...  
Si te vienen a contar  
cositas malas de mi.  
manda todos a volar  
y diles que  
yo no fui  
Yo te aseguro que yo no fui  
son puros cuentos de por ahi  
tu me tienes que creer a mi  
yo te lo juro que yo no fui.  
Si te vienen a contar  
cositas malas de mi  
manda todos a volar  
y diles que  
yo no fui.  
Todos me dicen por ahi  
que tienes cara de yo no fui  
y a ti te dicen  
y yo lo ví  
tu me tienes que creer a mi  
ay mamá que yo no fui  
(yo te aseguro que yo no fui)  
mira mi negra que yo no fui  
yo te aseguro que yo no fui  
mira chaparra que yo no fui  
yo te aseguro que yo no fui  
a ti te dicen y yo lo ví  
yo te aseguro que yo no fui

Pedro Fernandez - Yo no fui

Espero que ya lo perdones chico maple que ese hombre aun que mujeriego te ama , me consta , yo lo vi jajaja.

Con esto pasamos a nuestra siguiente sección llamada "el dato curioso".

Sabían ustedes que el presidente Santa Anna , para muchos el peor de todos , al perder su pierna en la guerra le dedicó un funeral y todo el pueblo tuvo que ir a rendirle tributo llorandole a la pierna . Claro que su pierna tuvo mejor desdepedida que la que él tuvo al momento de morir. Aun que cuando el pueblo enardecido se levantó contra Santa Anna desenterró la pierna y la arrastraron por todas partes. A veces son bien lindos y amables ¿verdad?. ¿Cuál es tu opinion sobre esto?.

Ahora pasemos a la sección de anecdotas , veamos esta carta es de : Francia y dice así:

Hace unas semanas paseaba por León, Guanajuato cuando vi a un hombre vendiendo peliculas piratas y pues bueno , quería diversión pero debía ser fiel. El hecho es que cuando me acerque a preguntarle cuanto costaba cada pelicula el hombre contestó que a 10 pesos. Me pareció bien por lo que le dije que me las vendiera todas pero ahí empezó el problema. Por más que le pedía que me las vendiera todas el hombre no dejaba de decirme que entonces no tendría nada que vender si yo las compraba todas , y por más que le explicaba que de esa manera terminaría su jornada de trabajo mucho más temprano no quizo entender por lo que solo pude comprar 10 peliculas ya que no me las quiso vender todas. Bueno , yo quería hacerle el favor pero no se dejó . ¿A qué crees que se debió eso?.

Jajajajaja , creo que es fácil de contestar . Amigo, le diste miedo jajaja en serio es que a veces tu cara de pervertido no la puedes disimular ni un poquito . La verdad que no lo culpo por querer salir huyendo de ahí.Bueno, hasta aquí la sección de anecdotas.

Se nos ha acabado el tiempo pero antes de dejar una pregunta al aire le voy a contestar aca a mi primo Estados Unido sobre la pregunta anterior porque no me dejó en paz sobre lo que contestaron con respecto a la otra pregunta . **RochiiR.C.R **respondió: violación brutal a Iggy de parte mía.

Que quede claro que yo solo estoy repitiendo textualmente lo que dijo y no soy yo el del deseo. Ahora si, ¿ya estás más tranquilo primo? espero que si porque no quiero seguir aguantando que el FBI me siga todo el tiempo por una preguntilla inocente. Muy bien , es tiempo de la pregunta al aire antes de que el tiempo se me acabe:

Si tuvieras que arreglar como Miss Universo a alguna de las siguientes naciones ¿a quien sería? y ¿cómo lo harías? Me encantará saber como quedarían . Las opciones son ; Francia, Inglaterra, España, Estados Unido (jeje), Rusia , Prusia y Alemania . Estaré esperando tu respuesta. No olviden enviarme sus preguntas , anecdotas , si quieren una canción para dedicarle a alguien con gusto yo lo hago tan solo denme sus ideas y yo les escogeré una canción. Estaba pensando en aderir un segmento de una llamada al aire o de un invitado solo que no sé a quien , si tienes alguna idea por favor hazmelo saber.

Esto fue "Dominemos al mundo México" con el locutor más guapo y fregón de todos ,osease yo. Disculpame Prussia pero soy más Awesome o genial ,como lo quieras llamar, que tu .

* * *

**Antes que nada quisiera disculparme con Carolina quien hizo la pregunta de : ¿qué opinas del nacionalismo y el comunismo ? . Debido al corto tiempo que México tiene para hacer su radio show tan solo puedo poner a lo máximo tres preguntas , pero México estará encantado de responderte en el proximo Show. Ahora si , no dejes de enviar tus preguntas , anecdotas, dudas, curiosidades , etc para México. **

**Quiero agradecer tambien a todos los que están leyendo este fic , que aunque no se trata de alguna historia retorcida historia mia sino de México la verdad me siento muy feliz que le correspondan a nuestra nación al menos con eso. **

**¿No tienes cuenta y por eso no puedes comentar ?No hay problema , en serio, la unica diferencia es que tu comentario apareserá como anonimo pero nada mas , ahora que si quieres que sepa quien eres nada mas tienes que poner tu nombre cuando comentes. Bueno Ciao**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, aquí actualizando este fic porque es mi manera de desahogar muchas cosas . Y pues sin más nada ¡LLEEEAAAANNN! y asombrense con los que aquí van a ver jeje **

**Mucho entusiamo ¿verdad?**

* * *

Buenas tardes a todos , aquí estoy de nuevo para continuar con este maravilloso radio show con el que me deleito cada mañana, tarde o noche. Es que aquí no hay horarios que seguir ,pero , vamos comenzar con esto.

Comenzaremos con la llamada sección de ¡Cartas para mi !, lo siento es que hoy estoy especialmente emocionado porque me topé el otro día con una maestra de historia y estuvimos platicando un rato por lo que entre platica y platica ella mi hizo una pregunta bastante interesante , pero la verdad, quería que todos se enteraran por lo que decidí esperar a que el show se realizara para poder decirla pero antes de eso quiero ofrecerle una disculpa formal a **Carolina **puesto que no le pude contestar su pregunta a falta de tiempo pero ésta dice así :Emmm México, qué opinas del comunismo y el nacionalismo ?

Muy bien Carolina, el comunismo , a mi opinión, tiene ideas realmente buenas. Hay países en los que se aplica y son potencias mundiales , ahí está el caso de China por ejemplo o Alemania , pero desgraciadamente hay veces en las que esas ideas se llevan a un extremo como Cuba , no te me ofendas amigo. Porque en si el comunismo es un amor al trabajo en general, al progreso , tu no puedes ser comunista y no amar el trabajar porque así son ellos, ellos no van a trabajar porque les van a pagar sino porque es un amor hacia ello. En mi opinión, una buena aplicación de estas ideas lleva a un país a un progreso económico bastante grande.

Ahora bien, el nacionalismo es simplemente un sentimiento. Como los Estadounidenses , ellos son nacionalistas porque llevan hasta en los calzones la bandera de su país , dan todo por él , en cambio, la mayoría de los mexicanos son patriotas - espero que tu no- porque simplemente se espera a que sean los días festivos para celebrar al país y no debería se así, no porque me guste que me festejen sino porque es parte de ti misma. Ser nacionalista es buscar siempre proteger a tu patria a tu gente , darlo todo y amar hasta la muerte a tu nación sin nececidad de que una fecha festiva te lo indique.

Bien , ese es mi comentario. Espero haberte contestado claramente. Ahora si, pasemos a la pregunta que la maestra de Historia **Dulce **me hizo : ¿Por qué celebramos el día de la independencia el día en que se inició y no el día en que se consumó?

Ahí te va. Verás , se celebra ese día porque fue el comienzo de una nueva historia como país , el día en el que España recordaría que me hice más fuerte, más decidido , que lo daría todo por ser libre. Se podría decir que es como mi cumpleaños puesto que uno no espera a que alguna persona se muera para recordarlo y celebrarlo ,no. Por esa razón, porque es el día en que México , el pueblo, se armó de valor y dijo ; ¡Hasta aquí !.

Muy bien , aquí se terminan las cartas para mi y comenzamos con las canciones para dedicar. Esta es una petición de ¿Prussia? , parece que Austria a decidido dejarlo y por más que le dice que vuelva una y otra vez Austria parece no querer regresar... ¡Huy! parece que ese chico Suiza se lo ganó. Amigo, qué te puedo decir, me da mucha pena saber sobre esto . Aquí viene una posdata pero esta se lee al final. Esto es lo que siente por ti Austria, se que me escuchas todos los días así que por favor no le cambies de estación y dale una oportunidad:

Fuiste el alma de mi vida  
Mi tormenta y mi guarida  
Mi pecado y mi rosario  
Fuiste más que un milagro

Fuiste el mundo más perfecto  
El regalo de mis sueños  
La canción de cada día  
Fuiste lo que yo pedía

Fuiste mi luna en el mar  
No puedo entender  
lo que pasó.

Te lloré  
Te lloré como un niño  
Te lloré  
Pero aún no te olvido

Te lloré  
y gritaba tu nombre  
Te lloré, te lloré  
Pero nunca respondes  
Te lloré, te lloré

Fuiste el mundo más perfecto  
El regalo de mis sueños  
La canción de cada día  
Fuiste lo que yo pedía

Fuiste mi luna en el mar  
No puedo entender  
lo que pasó

Te lloré  
Te lloré como un niño  
Te lloré  
Pero aún no te olvido

Te lloré  
y gritaba tu nombre  
Te lloré, te lloré  
Pero nunca respondes  
Te lloré, te lloré

_Conjunto primavera- Te lloré._

La posdata es la siguiente : dame una oportunidad , no puedo estar sin ti . Por favor perdoname.

Espero sinceramente que se las arreglen de una vez.

Con esto pasamos a la siguiente sección llamado el dato curioso:

México en su constitución tiene un articulo que le permite al ciudadano quitar y poner un gobierno cuando el pueblo mexicano ve que el gobierno actual no es eficiente . Así como lo pueden hacer en Japón, Alemania... El problema es el siguiente; cada articulo en la constitución debe de tener un articulo que lo respalde y éste en particular no lo tiene, así que es lo mismo que si no existiera. ¿Qué opinas sobre esto?.

Ahora pasemos a la sección de anecdotas y esta carta es de ¿Canadá ? , no puedo creerlo chico maple . Veamos lo que el chico tiene que decir.

Ayer me fui de viaje a Lázaro Cárdenas , Michoacán y me divertí mucho , me gustó la playa, la alberca y la gente es muy linda. Yo recomiendo que vayan para hayá , además Morelia queda cerca y aun que no lo crean el aire de Morelia es uno de los que más me han gustado, por alguna razón tiene un aroma muy rico.

Muchas Gracias, La pequeña Michoacán o Michi como le digo de cariño , realmente suele ser muy dulce y Morelia, también es una pequeña muy especial . Estoy muy feliz de que te la hayas pasado bien.

Y lastimosamente emos llegado al final del programa pero antes de que el tiempo se acabe - que ya casi- voy a contestar la pregunta que dejé al aire porque Francia no deja de molestar con respecto a la pregunta anterior. Pues ahí te va . Si tuviera que arreglar a alguien como Miss Universo sería : Inglaterra , en bikini y tacones enormes del tipo Lady Gaga . También a Alemania porque me daría mucha risa el como quedaría el hombre .

Mi pregunta al aire de hoy es: De todos los paises ¿quién crees que sea el mejor seme ? y si quieres decir por qué puedes hacerlo.

Hasta aquí. Yo me despido , nos vemos en la próxima.

* * *

**Ahí está Carolina , tu pregunta por fin fue contestada, espero haya llenado tus espectativas. Bien, lo unico que me queda por decir es : ¿ Reviews ?.**


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas tardes a todos , es todo un gusto saludarlos. Se suponía que Estados Unido me cubriría mientras no pudiera hacer las grabaciones pero al parecer tuvo serios problemas en encontrar el lugar. Mis más sinceras disculpas, pero últimamente caí enfermo, supongo que todos ustedes sabrán porque.

La primera razón por la que no había podido venir a hacer las grabaciones habían sido las reformas. El hecho de aprobar, de decidir, también me toca a mi ; es una obligación. Pero el mal estar se extendió a todo mi cuerpo cuando ambas tormentas tropicales llegaron a mi casa. Realmente me siento terrible , pero lo que yo sienta físicamente no se compara con lo que siento cuando veo y escucho que tanta personas, que mi gente, mi pueblo, están sufriendo, o peor aun , muriendo. Me duele saber que hay tantos que se aprovechan de la situación para beneficio propio. Sin embargo; todo mejora cuando veo la ayuda de las personas con todos los compatriotas.

Las donaciones están abiertas, se realizó también el proyecto de trabajo inmediato para ayudar con los rescates y todo eso. La ayuda monetaria no necesita ser mucho , o los biberes tampoco, lo que importa es que se ayude. Hoy no puedo estar haciendo el radio show como quisiera que fuera, uno es por el estado de salud que estoy padeciendo y el otro es que a pesar de todo tengo que estar de tras de Peña Nieto para que realice su trabajo, al igual que el de todos los altos mandos.

Jamás entenderé porque tengo que ser yo quien esté detrás de ellos, ¿es qué no se pueden compadecer de mi aun que sea una sola vez y hacer su trabajo como debe de ser sin que tenga que estar dándoles carilla ?. En fin, no diré más pues tengo toda una lista de cosas que hacer.

Hago esto por ustedes. Los invito a todos a ayudar en este terrible suceso. Si ustedes no pueden hacerlo por cualquier circunstancia no importa, pero al menos intenten que alguien más lo hagan , de poquito a poquito se logran grandes cosas.

La Fe ante todo.

Nos veremos en el proximo programa ,los estaré esperando. Todo mejorará.


	5. Chapter 5

Sean todos bienvenidos a este su radio show favorito :¡Dominemos al mundo México!, con su presentador favorito *redoble de tambores* ¡Yo! jaja.

Me siento muy bien al venir aquí. Por los que se preguntan cómo sigo pues les digo que ya me siento mucho mejor y por los que no querían saber... pues igual les digo que estoy bien. Ahora, hace un par de días me dijeron: México, pero es que hablas demasiado formal ¿por qué no hablas como Pedro Infante o Luis Soler en las películas mexicanas del tiempo del huuuuy ~? sería más bonito. Pues bien, ya que me dijeron eso pus no tengo problemas en eso. Ahora que si a alguno le molesta pus ya no lo hago.

Ahora si, comencemos con la sección de cartas a mi , donde recibo y leo sus cartas en tiempo real. Vamos con la primera y es de : **RozenSword ** quien me pregunta ; Hablando de todas tus reformas y lo mal que te hacen,¿porqué dejaste que Peña fuera tu jefe?Aun que en lo particular a mi no me convenció ningún candidato ...

Bien, RozenSword hace dos preguntas pero responderé por separado. Con respecto a esta te digo lo siguiente. La mera verdad, yo, soy una nación y como nación no tengo permitido meterme en ese tipo de cosas sólo puedo revisar el trabajo que ellos hacen y traerlos en carrilla pero me dicen : ¡Hay, es que eres demasiado agobiante, déjanos trabajar en paz! o cosas como :¡ Ya, lo pensaremos y veremos que hacemos!. Sí, a mi no me permiten meter mucho la cuchara, pero yo digo : si yo soy el país ,déjenme hacer algo, pero no, a México no se le permite meter la cuchara. Y bien, ciertamente ninguna nación puede. Así que lamentablemente no puedo hacer mucho con eso, pero ¡Ah! no se hable de sus intereses porque ya están con :¡México ven y ayúdanos!. Es irritante ciertamente.

Sigamos con la carta :Oh, y otra pregunta que me aqueja ¿cómo te vez físicamente? Hay rumores de que te pareces a Ironman/ Robert Downey Jr. pero más moreno, no sé. Contéstame por favor

*risitas* Nunca nadie me había hecho esa pregunta y mucho menos había recibido una comparación entre alguien más y yo. No te diré alguna comparación porque mi aspecto físico es único e irrepetible. Osease que soy demasiado guapo *risitas* bien, broma, lo siento, no pude evitarlo. No soy muy alto eso te lo puedo asegurar y si, si tengo la piel morena , tengo ojos grandes pero no son negros . Hago la aclaración porque el otro día una niña como de cinco años aproximadamente me dio un dibujo de mi, era toda una dulzura aquella niña, pero me dibujó con ojos increiblemente inmensos de color negro , muy al estilo de Caroline de la película de Tim. Era muy bonito eso si. Mis ojos son pardos, sí, aun que se sorprendan. Mi cabello es color negro pero tengo un mechón blanco en el flequillo - representación de las bajas californias- cómo decirlo, es un lunar de nacimiento. Y sí, mi cabello es bastante largo, por eso siempre que me veo con Inglaterra me pide que me lo corte, digamos que es del mismo largo que el de Tom Cruse en la película de Last samurai, muy buena por cierto. Desde que Texas se fue tengo una cicatriz en el cuello del lado derecho , un tanto larga, por eso utilizo mucho las camisas de cuello o lo que sea que tape ese lado. No soy muy musculoso, soy delgado, esbelto, eso si no soy un debilucho y aun que no soy un país bélico ¡ah como tengo cicatrices!.

Espero haber respondido tu pregunta. Y como ya no hay más tiempo para las cartas pasaré a la siguiente sección: ¡canciones para dedicar!. Esta vez no a petición de nadie. Verán, hace un par de días estaba conviviendo con Rusia y Alemania, estabamos dandonos unos tragos y les ofrecí Tequila y pues según ellos bien chingones me la aceptaron pero terminaron hasta el copete con dos vasos. ¡Hay que poco aguantan!. Ahí les va

"no se fijen como vengo  
ustedes se reiran de este pobre borracho  
pero solamente asi se desipan las penas verdad de dios"

NO TE FIJES COMO VENGO  
LO BUENO ES QUE YA LLEGUE  
AUNQUE BENGA MAL HERIDO POR LOS TRAGOS QUE ME ECHE

PASABA POR LA CANTINA  
CUANDO UNO EMPEZÓ A CANTAR  
Y CANTABA TAN BONITO QUE COMO NO HABIA DE ENTRAR

SIEMPRE QUE ME EMBORRACHO PALABRA QUE ALGO ME PASA  
VOY DERECHITO A VERTE Y ME EQUIVOCO DE CASA  
SIEMPRE QUE ME EMBORRACHO YO NADA MAS PIENSO EN EiA  
Y NO ME TRANQUILIZO ASTA ACABAR LA BOTELLA  
y no es mentira AAAAAJAJAY  
"ustedes se reiran, pero el borracho sufre y goza con el vino y las bateias"

LAS CANCIONES DE BORRACHOS  
QUISAS LOS AGAN REÍR  
PERO AFONDO SON LA QUEJAS DEL HOMBRE Y DE SU SUFRIR

PERO MUERAN LAS TRIST ESAS  
MEJOR VAMOS A TOMAR  
Y VERAS ia CUANDO LLEGUE "eso es si acabo de llegar"

sie.. sie.. ay dios no se queden muchachos

SIEMPRE QUE ME EMBORRACHO PALABRA QUE ALGO ME PASA  
VOY DERECHITO A VERTE Y ME EQUIBOCO DE CASA  
SIEMPRE QUE ME EMBORRACHO YO NADA MAS PIENSO EN EIA  
Y NO ME TRANQUILIZO ASTA ACABAR LA BOTEiA

_Siempre,siempre- Pedro Infante_

Espero que la resaca se les haya ido pronto. Por cierto que el chico maple a perdonado a Francia . ¡Felicitaciones Francia! y en lo que respecta a Prusia y Austria, bueno, nada más digo que lo sigas intentando amigo.

Ahora pasemos a la ansiada sección de el dato curioso:Sabias que fue en México y mas específicamente en el pueblo de Chicxulub en la costa de la península de Yucatán donde cayó aquel meteorito que se estrelló con la tierra hace 65 millones de años y del que se cree que provocó la extinción de los dinosaurios. Este (Crater) fue encontrado en 1981 cuando trabajadores de Pemex hacían perforaciones en busca de yacimientos de petróleo y detectaron un cambio brusco de la densidad a esa profundidad. Y cómo no detectar un cráter de 180 kilómetros de diámetro.

Ahora, tenemos una llamada en vivo de una nación invitada, que por cierto no sé quien es.

-¿Bueno?¿Con quien tengo el gusto de hablar? -.

-¡Pequeño,adivina quien soy! -.

-*suspiro de resignación*- España,bienvenido a ...-.

-¡Dominemos al mundo México!- interrumpe con mucha energía -.

-Si, y bueno ... -.

- ¡Oh,oh,tengo tanto que decir! Como que un día ,cuando aun eras Nueva España, te tropezaste a propósito para no ir a la iglesia ,y ,y,y -.

-Y después tenía que ir a dormir contigo porque creías que se me iba a caer el pie - interrumpe un tanto irritado -.

-Pero -pone tono seductor- Si a ti te encantaba estar conmigo en las noches mi niño travieso porque...-.

-¡Nada de eso. Y ahora, o cambias de tema o corto la llamada!-.

-Pero es que me encantaba la carita que ponías cuando lo pedías, y luego, tu vocecita y -.

-¡POR UN DEMONIO QUE ALGUIEN CORTE ESTA LLAMADA!-.

- Me decías: ¡España, más, por favor, más! -.

-¡CORTEN LA LLAMADA, CORTEN LA LLAMADA, AHORA,! ¡MALDICIÓN ESPAÑA! -la llamada se corta de repente. México respira aliviado -.

"México, aquí Lovely rrh. España quiere saber ¿qué hay de malo con contar que amabas que te contara cuentos para dormir?"

- ¿E ..e. .ee .. eso ...era? -.

"México,¿qué pensabas?"

Nada, pensaba precisamente eso. Pero bueno,en uno de los segmentos pasados dejé una pregunta al aire :¿quien es el mejor seme?

**RozenSword **dijo que Alemania

**Carolina **opina que es Inglaterra porque se echó al 85% del mundo.

**RochiiR.C.R** responde que Alemania porque nunca lo vio de uke o Suecia porque da miedo pero que el supremo es Rusia.

Gracias por sus comentarios ,pero saben, hay algo que me molesta ¿acaso nadie pensó que podía ser yo?

Pero bueno, la pregunta al aire es : De todas las naciones ¿quien cocina mejor?

Tristemente emos llegado al final del programa pero nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de Dominemos al mundo México

* * *

**Solo puedo decir : ¿Reviews?**


End file.
